


Under the Shade

by Avistella



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Gender-neutral Reader, M/M, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:08:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25603342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avistella/pseuds/Avistella
Summary: Sandalphon offers you his wings to shield away from the sun.
Relationships: Sandalphon (Granblue Fantasy)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Under the Shade

You lean against the railing of the Grandcypher, hoping to take a short break from your duties as Captain. A lot has happened throughout your journey, and although you cherished each fond memory you made with your crew, it was difficult to keep up with everything. The members of the Grandcypher varied in different ways, but almost each person held you in a certain sense of esteem. As such, many of them often sought you out either for aid on a personal problem of theirs or simply to spend time with you.

As much as you loved each and every single crewmember, sometimes you just wanted a moment for yourself, so for this moment alone, you allow yourself at least that much. You need a moment to recharge before going back to socializing with everyone. With a heavy sigh, you close your eyes and tilt your head back to face the sky. Even with your eyes shut, the light from the sun is glaring, and you scrunch up your face, clenching your eyes even tighter in an attempt to block out the sun.

A simple solution would be just to bring your head back down, but you want to appreciate the open and clear air as is. Not with your head bowed nor with anything else in sight, and besides, this position is rather comfortable if not for the glare.

Just then, a shadow looms over, thus relieving your eyes from the strain of the sun's rays. For a second, you assume that the shadow is being cast from a lazing cloud, but when the sun doesn't come back out with its glare, you curiously peek your eyes open. You hear the ruffling of feathers before you're actually greeted by the sight of a strong wing stretched out over you.

Confusion makes its way to your face, and you turn your attention towards the owner of said wing. Sandalphon stands above you, his usual grumpy expression gracing his features as he stares down at you, unimpressed with his arms over his chest. You stare back, silently questioning why he was here and what he was doing exactly. You're waiting for him to provide an explanation of sorts, but he merely grunts, not moving from his spot.

You can't help but smile at him. Even if he isn't saying anything, you can get an idea of his intentions. You stop yourself from laughing, just in case he gets too embarrassed and decides to retract his awkward kindness. Once again, you lean back against the railing, relishing in the warmth of the sky and its cool breeze underneath the provided shade of the Primarch's wing.

"...Thank you," you breathe out, your features calm and relaxed.

Sandalphon doesn't think he's ever seen you with that kind of expression before. It seems like there's always something keeping you busy or occupying your thoughts, so the fact that he's able to see in this kind of state makes him feel all warm and fuzzy in his chest. He's afraid of his voice betraying him, so he harrumphs in response, the feathers of his wings rustling with slight movement as he adjusts his position.

Your smile widens. Sandalphon may not always be honest with himself, but after everything that's happened, you believe that he truly is a good guy deep down inside.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [Tumblr](https://avistella.tumblr.com/) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/xAvistella)


End file.
